


Trainer's Passion

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie trainer Chie Satonaka faces off against Gym Leader Yukiko Amagi. Though its a Pokémon battle, Yukiko has her sights set on the rather cute trainer for...personal reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainer's Passion

“Flamethrower!” a girl with long black hair calls out, her Pokémon, a Ninetails breathes a stream of fire

“Rapid Spin!” A brunette with short hair calls, her Pokémon, a Hitmontop quickly starts to spin at a fast rate. When the stream of flames hit, the speed was so intense the flames dispersed, cancelling the attack before it did anything. “Now Hi-Jump Kick!” the brunette calls out. The brunette’s name is Chie Satonaka, and is wearing a white shirt with an attached black halter underneath, leaving her shoulders and toned stomach exposed, accompanied by a pair of green pants featuring black stripes down the sides, one leg tucked up to her shin. A pair of yellow belts hung from either side of her waist, and a green hairband adorned her head, along with various bracelets, buttons, and pins dotted around her body.

“Top-ha!” Hitmontop leaps into the air towards Ninetails, left leg pulling back to draw power as it draws closer to Ninetails. Just as it extends its kick to hit the fox however…

“Protect!” Yukiko, the black hair girl calls out. Yukiko's outfit consists of a red and black square pattern all over the bottom half of her one piece dress, with three layers of ruffles and buret, the top half is pure black. Her heels and socks follow her color scheme, while her pure black socks covering up to her thighs. She wears a rose on her neck, complimenting the rest of her design. She seems to be a girl quite interested in fashion.

Perhaps she reads Kalos fashion magazines?

In any case, Ninetails’ eyes glow silver for a moment, a faint white barrier forming around the fox. When Hitmontop’s attack hits, it deflects and sends Hitmontop crashing to the ground.

“Ah, Toppy!” Chie gasped. Yukiko smirked and takes the opportunity

“Now, Overheat!” Yukiko calls out. Ninetails yelps and raises its tails, all glowing red and flames erupt from the tip of the tails. Ninetails opens its mouth and fires the flames on the tails towards Hitmontop, then fires a stream of flames from its mouth. All combined, the explosion that hits Hitmontop shakes the Gym.

Yukiko chuckles to herself, and claps a few times “A valiant effort Chie-san”

Chie grins at Yukiko “Oh we’re not done yet”

“…Huh?” Yukiko tilts her head, looking at the smokescreen in confusion. To her surprise, as it dissipates, Hitmontop is still standing (on it head, whatever), looking battered and bruised, but definitely standing “…How?” she frowns “Ninetails hit it full force!”

“Endure!” Chie laughs, placing her fists on her hips “And it seems Ninety is weak and tired!”

“…” Yukiko bit her lip. An unfortunate truth, the side-effects of Overheat; maximum capacity, but weakened power after that “We’re not done.”

“You got that right, Hitmontop get close!”

“Top-ha!” Hitmontop nods and spins towards the weakened Ninetails.

“Ninetails, Flame Blast!” Yukiko calls. Ninetails struggles and fires a Flame Blast, but its size is considerably smaller than normal.

“Top-ha!” Hitmontop easily strafes around it and gets close enough to Ninetails.

“Now, Close Combat!” Chie calls and Hitmontop nods, leaping and delivering a series of powerful and fast kicks onto Ninetails, each hit delivering crucial damage to the fox.

“HA!” Hitmontop delivers the last kick and Ninetails skids to a halt just a few feet back. The poor bruised fox tries to get up, but fails miserably, its eyes turning Dizzy.

“Fainted!” Chie jumps, shouting victory “I win!” with Hitmontop copying its trainer in a silly matter.

“…hah…” Yukiko can’t help but smile a little, calling back Ninetails to its Pokeball “So it would seem. You’ve won.” Hitmontop spins back to its trainer while Yukiko calmly walks towards Chie “I don’t believe I got your name…miss….?”

“Chie Satonaka” Chie grins at the defeated Gym Leader “Future Pokémon Master!”

“…Master huh? That’s quite the dream Chie-san.” Yukiko can’t help but show an elegant smile to the trainer. “What makes you think you can do it?”

“I don’t think Yukiko-san” Chie says “I feel, and I feel that I will do it, no matter what!”

“My my my” Yukiko speaks in an eloquent matter “That is an interesting way to view a goal.” She can’t help but chuckle to herself “I certainly admire your passion Chie-san. It matches your cute face”

“Thank-wh-WHA-“Chie’s face turns rather red, surprised as the sudden flirting from Yukiko “I-I-uh…”

Chie’s sudden flustered state makes Yukiko giggle “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. It’s rare to see a trainer as passionate as you.” She admits “Most do it for the glory or the money, but you…” she eyes Chie curiously “You have a passion I have not seen in trainers in quite some time.” She confesses in a heartfelt tone “As such…I do believe you’ve earned this” Yukiko takes out a badge in red, pink and gold flames. “The Amaterasu Badge, your proof that you’ve defeated me.”

“O-oh…thank you!” Chie takes it slowly and eyes it with pride

>Chie received the Amaterasu Badge!

“It’s so pretty…” Chie confesses “I think of you when I see it” she pauses for a moment, then her cheeks turn as red as the badge “N-Not in that way I-I mean I was thinking of how pretty and-N-NO THAT’S NOT RIGHT I-I MEAN…”

“…Pfft…” Yukiko suddenly erupts in a high-pitched laughter, the likes which Chie has never seen. It’s so bad, Yukiko kneels over halfway “Oh man…” she takes in slow breaths to calm herself

“A-are you ok?!” Chie asks worried “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ she stops when Yukiko raises her hand and shakes her head

“It’s fine” Yukiko smiles widely, wiping her eyes “You’re cute AND funny…I like you Chie~”

“…W-WHAHH!” Chie yelps, taking a step back “W-w-TH-THIS IS TOO SUDDEN! I-I MEAN WE JUST MET A-AN-AND I HAVE A JOURNEY AND-“

“My number”

“…H-huh?” Chie suddenly stops and eyes Yukiko confused “W-wha…?”

“My number” Yukiko repeats “Do you want it? We can meet up, and…have a rematch, maybe an actual date…” she smiles “I would certainly like to know you better Chie ~”

“…” Chie is having a hard time believing that this is happening. The Gym Leader of Konohana Town is…interested in her…? “…Nobody’s been interested in me before…” Chie frowns “I mean…I’m just a boyish girl with dumb tastes…” she sounds rather crestfallen when saying this.

“…Really?” Yukiko frowns “Well I’d like to see if those ‘generic’ claims are true or not” she huffs “And if you show the passion I saw today to the other leaders, and even the Elite 4; well…” she smiles “Perhaps I’ll be there to see you face the Champion”

“…Um…” Chie sounds rather nervous, heck even looks nervous given her shaky body and eye averting of Yukiko “I-I’ll take your number and maybe…I-I dunno if I’m around I can…give you a call…?” she mutters shyly.

Yukiko can’t help but find this cute. It appears Chie is not used to being flirted upon. Something to consider for later. The girl certainly has her attention in many aspects “Of course”

>Chie received Gym Leader Yukiko’s number

“T-thanks…Y-Yukiko-san” Chie said nervously, a blushing mess she has become.

“You’re welcome, and here” she leans forward and pecks Chie’s cheek “For good luck”

And that did it for Chie. Smoke bursts out of her ears, and it seems she starts to malfunction given her sudden multiple twitches and blank expression “IGOTTAGONOWBYE!” Chie suddenly runs out of the Gym, with Hitmontop following its trainer, leaving a trail of smoke. Given the direction, it seems Chie decided to skip town and head straight for Tatsumi City.

“Well…she’s interesting indeed” Yukiko giggled “I can’t wait to see her again~”

_END?_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 6 of Persona Yuri Week on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 6 is AU, and I chose Pokémon AU, with Yukiko x Chie as the pairing.


End file.
